


Who said a Slytherin can't love a Gryffindor?

by masha_venus



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masha_venus/pseuds/masha_venus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy has a problem with eating at the Gryffindor table. Until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who said a Slytherin can't love a Gryffindor?

"I'm still not sure how you convinced me into this but I want you to know I'm not happy." The blonde whispered snappish, the tip of his nose turning red because of the cold. He had "agreed" with eating dinner at the Gryffindor table, not before a long discussion and Potter constantly remembering him how they ate at the Slytherin every day, even tought they were still greeted with a lot of weird looks. 

He felt Potter's cold fingers sneaking to grab his own while they walked side to side, trying to not attract much attention, failing miserably at it. Draco was against being public about their relationship; it was theirs anyway, people didn't need to bother, but Potter had this annoying (yet cute) habit of always holding his hand and stealing little kisses before going back to the Gryffindor common roon at night, almost screaming to the others what happened between them. Malfoy would never admit it to anyone, but when Potter did it his heart felt warm on his chest, just like his cheeks, in a clear sign of how embarassed he was.

"I had to stand Pansy and Blaise making fun of me for too long, it's your turn to hear Hermione bragging about how she had a better grade on you." Draco frowned while Potter laughed at his clear annoyance. It was still weird to feel their hands together, the fabric of their gloves being the only thing between their skin, and feeling a shiver down his spine that wasn't because of the cold or anger, but because of how loved he felt. Potter groaned, stopping near the door. "Please, do it for me Draco."

Malfoy frowned again. It was a weak move to call him Draco. He wasn't agains't having dinner with Potter, obviously, but having dinner with Granger, the Weaselette and the rest of the Gryffindors was something he would rather avoid, thank you very much. They still smirked at Harry, asking him why couldn't he find a better boyfriend and why did he have to chose Malfoy of all people. Draco just sighed and resumed his eating because only he and Potter knew how it was not a choice, but nearly a command of their brains and heart. They would never exactly choose to be together, but it was inevitable. It was pathetic and predictable; the son of a Death Eater, with his biggest enemy. 

"Ok, but... you can't exactly make me talk with the mud-blood and the weasel. Specially now that they're dating. It's gross, really." He growled, pulling his scarf over his nearly-frozen nose with his free hand. Potter sighed, looking at the taller one and putting his hand on his shoulder, the other playing with Draco's scarf.

"I already asked you to not call Hermione that way, Draco... at least not in front of me. I'm sure around your Slytherin friends you talk about her like that. Even about me, I suppose." Draco turned his head, refusing to remember how it was exactly the opposite. Around Pansy, he always refered to him as his love and talked about where they would spend Christmas break and what he would get him for his birthday. Potter laughed, pulling his scarf down and caressing Draco's cheek with his clothed fingers. Draco shivered, cursing himself. He was still not used to the touch and got weak on the knees everytime Harry touched him like that.

Potter.

Not Harry. It was Potter.

"I bet they think the same about us." He resumed his talking, but Draco was long gone, his eyes closed, his silver lashes resting on his cheek, sighing and agreeing happily when he hear "us". 

Before he could open his eyes he felt cold lips against his, Potter's hand caressing the hair on his neck, making Draco's cheeks even redder now that he was sure people were looking at them. He put his hand shyly on the golden and red scarf on his boyfriend's neck, feeling Harry getting on the tip of his feet in order to kiss him better.

He loved being taller than Potter and he would remember him this everytime he had the chance.

"Ugh, Harry, please, I'm begging you, don't snog him in the middle of the corridor. We don't need to see how you decided to switch to the dark side." Malfoy growled, angry for being interrupted, their foreheads still pressed together while Potter smiled. Malfoy hated him so much.

"C'mon, Ron, you know that Draco was the one to come to the good side." Potter said, amused with himself. Draco frowned, letting go of him and walking away. He hated Potter so much. He really did.

"For fuck's sake, Potter, I swear this is the last time I'm trying something new with you. We should stick to just fuck in empty classrooms." He said laudly, knowing how Potter would me embarassed about it. Potter ran after him and held his hand, pulling him agains't his chest, Draco still frowning and trying to be angry. Potter's cheeks were red. 

"You love me, Malfoy." He smiled cheekly, his hands holding Draco's waist, Hermione and Ron's voice complaining making him laugh even more.

Draco went still. He couldn't tell if Potter was playing with him or stating it. He did loved Potter, but he would rather die than admit it for him. "I... what the fuck, let go of me, I don't, what are you saying, I swear to Merlin Potter if you..."

Potter's eyes went big as Malfoy couldn't stop babbling. Shit. He should learn how to shut his mouth. He was getting in too much trouble because of his big mouth. In a lot of ways. "You do, don't you?" Harry whispered, his mouth now getting close of Draco's again. They were still standing in the middle of the doorway, doing quite a show. Great.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't say it when all your friends could hear, thank you very much." Draco said, trying to hold the last of his dignity. If he had any.

Harry smiled. He knew it was Malfoy's way to tell him he loved him. He didn't need anything more than that. He leaned in, kissing Draco softly in the mouth, whispering how much he loved him too.


End file.
